Many places of business, as well as homes, have difficulty with unauthorized long distance telephone calls, and in many cases, children playing with a telephone, dial long distance numbers, for which the subscriber is billed. In such instances it has been long felt that a need exists for means for limiting the type of calls possible on any instrument, or selectively limiting the calls possible, so that only local calls may be completed.